


Inhale. Exhale.

by merluca



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merluca/pseuds/merluca
Summary: Andrew Deluca certainly knows how to please a woman





	Inhale. Exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a LONG time so please go easy on me! It's super short, just something to get me back into the swing of things!

_Exhale._

Meredith breathed out as she felt Andrew’s tongue run along the inside of her thigh.

“Shit,” she hissed, glancing down at the man between her legs. Andrew met her gaze, smirking as he nipped at the soft skin.

“Feel good?” he whispered, kissing the sensitive flesh he just disturbed. Meredith arched her hips. “Fuck, Andrew. Please,” she begged, grasping at the sheets.

Andrew inched his tongue closer to where he knew she needed him.

“Please what, Mer?” He whispered, running his hands down her legs, continuing his torturous teasing.

Meredith glared at Andrew. “Just fucking eat me out already, Andrew”

Andrew wasn’t sure if he was more turned on or amused by that comment. He almost felt like he was at work and his boss was reprimanding him. He smirked at her again, before acquiescing her request and licked a stripe up her pussy. Meredith bucked her hips in delicious surprise, twining her fingers into the man’s hair.

_Inhale._

Andrew moaned at the feeling of Meredith’s fingers pulling his hair, causing the woman to buck her hips again at the vibrations of his mouth on her clit.

 _“Andrew_ ”. That sweet, delicious sound of her moaning his name nearly made him come as he rutted his erection against the bed. The sounds of her moaning and the feeling of her fingers pulling his hair just made him work his tongue harder against her center. Andrew leaned back, looking up at Meredith above him, panting and looking completely debauched. Before she had a chance to say anything, he pushed his index finger into her cunt, watching her face as she breathed heavily.

_Exhale._

Andrew quickly added a second finger, then a third, and reattached his lips to her clit.

“Fuck! Don’t stop, I’m close,” Meredith moaned.

“No,” Andrew growled, pulling away from her.

“Andrew,” Meredith whined, watching as the man moved to grab a condom from the bedside table drawer.

“No,” he said again, making quick work of the condom and hovering over her. He leaned down, crushing her lips in a bruising kiss. “Wanna come with you,” he whispered into her ear, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Meredith smiled. “Okay, fuck me already then.”

Andrew let out a soft laugh, kissing her lips once more.

“Whatever you want, Doctor Grey,” he said, entering her with one powerful thrust.

_Inhale._

Meredith moaned, her hands reaching around his back, her nails digging into the soft skin there. Feeling her fingernails scratch along his back only turned Andrew on more, his thrusts already becoming fast and erratic.

“Fuck, Mer, I’m already so close. You’re so fucking beautiful,” he groaned, leaning down to kiss her again, nipping at her bottom lip. “Want you to come with me.”

He reached between their bodies so he could thumb at her clit, rubbing it in hard circles as he fucked her into the bed.

“Come for me, Andrew,” she said softly, wrapping her legs around his waist, causing him to push even deeper inside her. That was all Andrew needed to hear before he was soaring, cumming so hard into the condom he was seeing stars.

Seeing him in his ecstasy sent Meredith over the edge, screaming his name and clawing at his back as the waves of delicious pleasure washed over her.

_Exhale._

Andrew collapsed gently on top of Meredith, the pair of them breathing heavily. He pulled out of her, rolling over onto his side. He disposed of the condom and immediately took her into his arms.

“Why, Doctor Deluca, where did that come from?” Meredith asked, giggling as she snuggled up against his chest.

“I just…god Mer,” Andrew said, looking down at her and brushing her hair off her forehead. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. “You’re just incredible.”

Meredith smiled, leaning up to softly kiss him. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Andrew smiled, closing his eyes and feeling himself slowly drifting off to sleep, the woman he knew in his heart he loved breathing softly against his chest.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments/kudos are severely appreciated! I am @gianniottis on Twitter if you'd like to give me a follow :)


End file.
